zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia:Who am i.
By PEDRO PAULO 14. Premise It all starts when Nick and Judy are chasing an escape car driven by two wolves who have stolen a small market, but this will be the least of the problems they will face, especially Nick. Characters * Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps,Chief Bogo and Bandits. Story "They went that way, they're turning right now," he says. "I'm seeing where Nick is going," he says to Judy. '' Love, I told you I should drive, '' he says. "Ha Ha, the last time you drove, you almost let the bad guys get away," she says. When inevitably another escape car hits Nick and Judy's car with a hood, but luckily the two leave unharmed, well, almost. "Lately, cute cop," says one of the bandits. So they run away, but Judy is more concerned about Nick, who just wakes up now. "Nick, are you okay?" She asks. '' Who is Nick? '' He asks. "Oh, oh," she says. Then Judy asks the ZPD to take them back, and when they arrive she reports what happened. '' How come he forgot everything? '' Bogo asks. '' It's true sir, Nick, how old are you? '' She asks. '' 10? '' He asks. "My God, Wilde, listen to me, I'll tell you some names, and you'll tell me what you remember when there were, okay?" He says. "Okay," he says. '' Clawhauser, do you remember him? '' He asks. "It was bad," he replies. '' And I, Bogo, do you remember me? '' He asks. '' Sorry, but no, '' he replies. "And to Bellwether? Hank Hannibal? HUNTER FOXER?" He asks. '' Sorry, '' he says. "Hopps, if Wilde does not recover in time to help you, the two thugs will sleep very well tonight, so take care of him, please," he says. "Yes, sir," she says. Then Chief Bogo goes to his room. Wow, did I do something wrong? Nick asks. "No, he's the boss around here, so it's hard, look I'm scared but I'll help you okay?" She says. '' Thank you, miss, '' he says. '' Miss? '' She asks. '' Sorry, because of the ring, who's the lucky one? '' He asks. '' It's you, Nick, '' she replies. A few minutes later Chief Bogo calls Nick and Judy to his living room. Then Chief Bogo calls them into his room. '' I have good news and bad news, the good news is we know the next place they will attack, it will be a food store here next, '' he says. "What the hell," Judy asks. '' The bad thing is that it's going to happen at 7:00 p.m, and Nick ..... '' he says. '' Please, who is this Nick guy, and enjoy it and answer me, who am I? '' He says. Yeah, it's going to be a long day, '' Bogo says. Do not worry sir let's take care of him and arrest the bad guys today, '' he says to Judy. Then they leave the room of the Chief Bogo go to the ice cream parlor of the elephants. '' What is this place? '' He asks. '' Do not remember from here, that's where we met, '' she says.'' Oh, so this is where I asked you to date? '' He asks. "Not that much later, but you made me pay $ 15 for a big popsicle that you sold," she says. '' Oh, I do not remember that but, sorry, '' he says. "Okay, if you do not, you would not have helped me save Zootopia," she says. '' What is Zootopia? '' He asks. "It's all this, Nick, a home where predators and prey live in harmony, as you and I say.she says. '' So my name is Nick? '' He asks. '' Yes, Nick Piberius Wilde, '' she says. "Wow, that's a nice name, but what's your name?" He asks. "Judy, Judy Hopps," she says. "Wow, that's a nice name too," he says. "Yeah, thank you," she says. So Judy takes Nick on a tour of the city depicting major events in their lives, but a few hours later, the thugs are prepared to steal the other market, so they return to the ZPD. "It's on time," says Bogo. '' All right, sir, I'll take care of them, '' Judy says. "No, wait Judy, I'll go with you," Nick says. "No, you have not recovered yet, and I do not want you to get hurt," she says. '' But you said that I was a good cop, and that I liked helping people, so with or without my memories I will, '' he says. '' Okay Nick, '' she says. Then they go to the market and meet the bad guys already leaving the market. '' Now what if it's not the cops Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde? '' The bandit says. "You're not going anywhere," she says. '' Will not you? '' He says. Then he fires a tranquilizer in Judy's direction, but Nick pushes her in the opposite direction, and the two go back two cars. '' Alright Nick, I'm going to distract them and you catch them, okay? "I do not know if I can do this Judy," he says . Look, when I met you, I thought I would not, but you helped me, Nick,You showed me that I could be more than that, I remember that you defended me when Bogo was going to expel me from ZPD, but you helped me, and a few minutes later you told me about your childhood, and it was at that moment that I realized how much We were the same and how much we needed each other, '' she says. So Nick begins to retrieve his memories right then and there in an impressive way. Carrots? I remember, "he says. '' Very well, Nick, '' she says. '' I remember everything, '' he says. That, but we have to take care of the bad guys, '' she says. '' Do not worry, I still remember the plan, distract them carrots, '' he says. "Hey, let's see if you have a good look," she says. And when the bad guys point to Judy, Nick hits them all behind and leaves them unconscious. '' So you remember, it's not? who I am?, '' she asks . "You're the person I love the most in this world," he says. Then the two kiss and take the bandits to jail and then go to the ZPD. "Okay, let's try again, who am I?" Bogo asks. Chief Bogo, he says. '' Hunter Foxer? '' He asks. '' The fox that re-transformed the animals into savages, until we find a way in them, '' he says. "That's it, you have your memorabilia back, good work for you," he says. Then Chief Bogo goes to the desk. "This is the Nick I know," he says to Judy. '' And that's the carrots I love, '' he says. THE END Category:NickXJudy Category:Relative to Nick Wilde Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories